


(PodFic) Lingua Franca

by GeminiWishes



Series: (Podfic) Decontructicons [4]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiWishes/pseuds/GeminiWishes
Summary: The Decepticons take some humans hostage during a routine energon raid.
Series: (Podfic) Decontructicons [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043322
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	(PodFic) Lingua Franca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Lingua Franca](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897232) by [pink_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pink_shoes/pseuds/pink_shoes). 



Soundcloud link: [Here](https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/lingua-franca-transformers-podfic)

https://soundcloud.com/geminiwishes/lingua-franca-transformers-podfic


End file.
